


Shackles

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Just another holodeck PWP.  Originally posted 27 July 1999.





	Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the posts on PKSP speculating on what Tom might have done with Bondage!Harry after the Delaney sisters left. More of a snippet than a story. 
> 
> No spoilers. Rated S for Silly.
> 
> Characters and situations owned by Paramount/Viacom. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

  
        Tom never intended for it to happen. It just did. 

        "Aren't you going to release me, Captain Proton?" Harry asked. 

        The villains had slunk off through a secret door, vanquished for the week. Earth was safe, until the next chapter. And Harry was looking up at Tom with a slight, expectant smile. 

        Damn, Harry looked good in black and white. The starkness of it suited his striking coloring and emphasized that exotic bone structure. Then there were the heavy shackles around each of Harry's wrists, holding him immobile, his arms outstretched. It gave a man evil thoughts. 

        Before Tom realized what he was doing, his hand was stroking Harry's chest. Harry's gaze was a little bemused, but as trusting as ever. "Um...the key must be here somewhere," Tom said hoarsely. It was a pathetic excuse, but Harry seemed to accept it. So Tom thoroughly groped Harry's broad chest, under the guise of searching his shirt pockets. The feel of the firm, warm flesh beneath the thin silk was intoxicating. Tom's hands roamed further, searching everywhere. 

        He was caressing Harry's inner thigh when Harry spoke. "Proton...I don't think you're going to find the key _there_." 

        Tom leaned forward to kiss Harry's oh-so-tempting lips. Gently, slowly. Harry still did not object, so Tom began unbuttoning the silk shirt. The skin beneath looked as white and flawless as porcelain, and he couldn't resist tasting it. It was warm and slightly salty against his tongue, intensely real and human. The contrast between the earthy taste and the artificial, monochrome way it looked was somehow very exciting. 

        "Tom," Harry whispered. "I...I'm not sure what to do." 

        Tom gave him his most reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Har. I'll take care of everything." He tugged at Harry's wide belt. He liked it; it emphasized Harry's broad shoulders and slender waist, but now it was in his way. Finally, he worked it loose and flung it aside. Beltless, Harry's baggy pants puddled around his boots. 

        Tom grinned wolfishly. Harry wasn't wearing any underwear. Tom had told him that sidekicks didn't, in 1930s serials, and apparently Harry believed him. 

        Harry's cock was already hard, and very impressive. Tom reached out and touched it softly. Harry shivered, and closed his eyes. Both Harry's face and his erection were darkening, standing out nicely against the paleness of the rest of him, and Tom could imagine the lovely shade of pink they must be in reality. 

        Well, all Harry had to do was end the program, if he had any objections. Tom dropped to his knees, rubbing his cheek against Harry, already slick with preejaculate. The shackled man whimpered, trying to move away. He couldn't get very far, of course, and soon gave up. Reveling in his victory, Tom licked at Harry's balls, teasing lightly. Harry trembled at each soft lick. Running his hands along Harry's legs, Tom noted the rigid tension of the long, hard muscles. Tsk. He'd faint if he kept his knees locked like that. Tom hooked one hand behind Harry's knee, tickling the back of it until it flexed. Harry thrust forward a little, pressing himself against Tom's hair. Taking the hint, Tom turned his attention to the magnificently erect cock. He licked and sucked at it, then engulfed it completely in his throat. His lips nibbled at the base of the stiff, straining organ, softly tugging the pubic hair. Harry was doing his best not to move, but this was apparently too much. He bucked forward, just a little, then was coming furiously. And coming. And coming. Geez, didn't the kid even jerk off sometimes? 

        Tom stood, wiping his mouth and grinning wickedly. Harry was practically hanging from his chains, head thrown back, eyes shut. A quiet command, and the shackles vanished. Harry collapsed into Tom's arms, gasping. 

        Captain Proton to the rescue. 

# # # # # #

        Tom was sitting at his desk the following evening when Harry came barging in, visibly upset. "Tom, I have to talk to you. About last night!" 

        Last night. Uh-oh. "Sure, Harry, but not right now." Tom canted his head sharply toward the bathroom, trying to tell Harry that B'Elanna was in there. 

        Harry was too distraught to take the hint. "I wanted to make sure I did it right next time, so I did some research." 

        Well, that sounded promising. But.... "Why don't we talk about it in your quarters, Harry." Tom stood up and tried to take Harry's arm and guide him from the room. 

        Harry was having none of it, though. He shook off Tom's hand, then threw a handful of data strips on the desk. "You tricked me!" he said. 

        "What?" Tom asked blankly. 

        Harry gestured at the strips. "The hero and sidekick aren't supposed to have sex in the Captain Proton program. The hero and sidekick never had sex in any of the 1930's serials. In fact, there's never any sex at all in those things. So why'd you _do_ that?" 

        Oh, gods. Tom shut his eyes, feeling suddenly sick. 

        Then, behind him, he heard B'Elanna begin to growl.


End file.
